Brandy Harrington
Brandy Harrington (of the Florida Harringtons) is an anthropomorphic mixed breed dog. Who later became Dudley Puppy's Padawan Learner, but later turned to The Dark Side of The Force. Backstory Who lived with a rich mansion in Florida, but later ended up in the Amazon Rainforest with Mr. Whiskers. Where they were stuck in for a while until they were found by our heroes, and later discovered to be Force Sensitive. Where Brandy became Dudley Puppy's Padawan Learner, while Whiskers became Judy Hopps' Padawan Learner. But as time went on, Brandy soon grew impatient and wished to become a powerful Jedi, and often grew Jealous of Hanah Streaker's higher ranking. Bio Then sometime later, in "Claw and Order" there was a murdering at the Jedi Temple and it looked Hanah Streaker was to blame. But Most of the Council refused to believe it. As Blackie requested to investigate the matter to try and find out what really happened. Which he was granted permission, while Hanah was to stay in the Detention Center with Woody on her guard. As the investigation went on, there were some vital clues found, such as the perpetrator was using 2 Lightsabers, then on a security camera recording found that Hanah was only trying to stop the murderer but was knocked out in the process. And a witness saw someone tall leave the scene of the crime. Then Kitty found out from Chief Bogo that there was a robbery from the ZPD evidence room, her sister's own Lightsabers. As the investigation went on, there was another piece of evidence that proved Hanah was innocent, a piece of red denim from a girl's jeans. As Kitty put the pieces together, she then realized something seemed familiar. She then went to Brandy's room and started questioning her as the former drew Katty's Lightsabers on her. As Kitty engaged Brandy in a duel using Brandy's Lightsaber and her own. As Jedi Temple Guards followed behind where the duel took place outside the temple. While Brandy was a skilled duelist, she was clearly no match for a top-ranked Jedi Master and was subdued. Then Kitty and 4 Jedi Temple Guards brought Brandy to the court where Brandy confused her dark deed as she then stated that she wanted more in her Jedi ranking and was bitterly jealous of Hanah. But after she explained herself, the Council expelled her (as her Padawan Braid was yanked off) and she was taken into custody. As she stayed in prison, she vowed revenge. Then later Katty and Daphne broke her out of jail and brought her to Darth Manacore and she was made a Nightmare Inquisitor. Then in " ". Afterward, Brandy would be assigned to work with Nightmare Officer, Mr. Burns. Where they found to have some similar ideals. Such as wanting to be more popular in their ranks, a hatred for many animals, and a hatred for the Jedi Order. During her time on the Veggie armory, she helped Burns in finding ways of taking down the Animal Rebellion on the planet, which she used some of her Empire Credits to pruchase deadly traps, including illegal ones. She also kept Burns' illegal weapons in the armory a secret from Manacore, Sombra, and her other Inquisitors. While there were times where Brandy sometimes got on Burns' nerves, he tolerated her. But then everything changed in "Mission in the Armory Part 1" when the majority of the Padawans and younger Jedi were assigned to investigate the skirmishes on Veggie, resulting in their shuttle being shot down by the anti-spacecraft cannons. Following into " Mission in the Armory Part 2", Finally in "Mission in the Armory Part 3" after Burns informed Manacore of the captured individuals, Personality Brandy prefers to make the most out of any situation and she tries to improve her own standing by mistreating and abusing the kindness of her friends, though she does care for them very much. However, she is always on the lookout for escape opportunities. She has idiotic ideas and is prone to act like a drama queen, and can be more annoying than Whiskers at times. Brandy thinks she is a spaniel with a pedigree, but in the episode Pedigree, Schmedigree, it is revealed that she is an unspecified mixed breed from a puppy hound. Then as she was trained with The Force, she grew very impatient and wished to become more powerful as a Jedi. In which her greediness and her belief in being popular lead to her turn to the Dark Side. Upon joining the Nightmare Empire, Brandy became very cruel and dark toned. Physical Appearance Brandy shares resemblance to a female human, while as Mr. Whiskers and the rest of the zoo animals share resemblances to their species. She is described as having blonde colored straight dog ears (similar to pigtails), darker blonde skin and blue eyes. She also has a black nose on her snout. Her tail is a light blonde. She usually wears a short pink short-sleeved powerful midriff shirt in which, her belly button can clearly be seen. She also wears red jeans and purple platform sandals. She sometimes wears a pink and black polka dot bikini. She also sometimes wears a red swimsuit. Brandy is also seen wearing a pink bikini with really tiny and almost-invisible white polka dots. She also wears what appears to be a collar on her neck with a silver circle on it which almost looks like a whistle. After becoming a Nightmare Inquisitor, Brandy got herself a new outfit, consisting of a Black blouse, a dark grey skirt, a dark purple and pink cape. And knee-high black leather boots. And she also began wearing black gloves. And then added on a dark pink utility belt with a square buckle with her initials inscribed in blue rhinestones. And on her left shoulder, she wore a dark blue armor plate with the Nightmare Empire Logo on it. Then as time went in, Brandy gained some more armor on her right shoulder, thighs, forearms, and arms. And a Chest plate. All colored dark purple. Main Weaponry *Pink Curved-hilt Lightsaber *Red & Pink dual-phased double ended, spinning Lightsaber *Taurus Model 85 revolver *Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 380 pistol Skills and Abilities Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: Marksmanship: Trivia *Brandy Harrington makes her appearance in Battle in the Amazon *Despite being an Inquisitor for the Nightmare Empire, she is the most disliked in the Nightmare Empire. (except by Mr. Burns ) * Gallery Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Heroes-turned-Villains Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Rich Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Snobbish Characters Category:Drama Queens Category:Dramatic Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Jedi-turned-Sith Category:The Sith Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form II Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Gunners Category:Nightmare Inquisitors Category:Jedi Hunters Category:The Nightmare Empire Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Inquisitors Category:Jedi Commanders Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Characters with Mental Illness